Staying Together
by articcat621
Summary: Severus is dreading the upcoming school year, as he's not ready to part from Lily.


Written for the 2020 Snapecase Event on LJ. Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.

I hope everyone enjoys this little moment between Severus and Lily. At this point, Severus and Lily don't realise they both can do magic.

Warning(s): Not Canon Compliant, Implied Abusive Tobias Snape.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

* * *

**Staying Together**

"Hi, Mrs Snape, is Severus available to come play?"

Severus glanced towards the front door, surprised to see Lily standing there. She never came to visit his home… the two of them usually met at the park, or near her house. He didn't live in a great neighbourhood and didn't like the thought of her wandering about alone.

"Sev?" His mother asked, turning to look at him.

"Hi, Lily," he said, coming over. "Can I go out?"

"Just be back before your father comes home," Eileen said, looking at him. "Run off and have fun."

"Thanks, mother," Severus murmured, ducking past her and taking Lily by the hand. He pulled her away from his home and towards the park they usually met at.

"Sev, slow down," Lily murmured, trying to keep up with his fast pace. "Is something wrong?"

"You shouldn't come to my house," Severus said, stopping to turn around. "It's not a good neighbourhood. You could get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Lily countered, putting her hands on her hips. "Besides, I wanted to see you."

"We just saw each other yesterday," Severus countered. Having arrived at the park, he made his way towards the swing set. He sat down on one, and Lily took the other.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something," Lily said, pushing herself to swing high.

Severus watched her swing back and forth. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, his stomach twisting nervously.

Lily slowed down, pausing to look at him. "So, I know school will be starting back up soon," she began.

The knot in his stomach tightened even further. Lily and he had gone to school together their entire lives. With him going to Hogwarts in the fall, he wouldn't be going to school with her anymore. Already, he had been stressing about the loss of her friendship. He doubted he'd find anyone as nice as Lily at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm switching schools," Lily said quietly. "So we won't be together anymore."

Severus paused. "You're going somewhere else for school?" He looked at her curiously.

Lily nodded sadly. "We'll still be best friends, Sev, I promise you that." She offered him a smile. "During breaks, we can still hang out."

Severus was quiet. He looked down at the ground. He knew he wouldn't be with Lily any more, but the thought still hurt. It's why he avoided thinking about it the past two months.

"I know it sucks, Sev, but it'll work out. We're best friends no matter what, right?"

He nodded. "Of course, Lily."

"Okay, good," Lily said, seemingly pleased with his answer. "Because I don't want to lose my best friend."

Severus looked at her. "You won't lose me, Lily." He watched her swing back and forth, a content smile on her face.

"So, where are you going to school?" he asked.

"A boarding school in Scotland," she answered nonchalantly.

Severus stopped swinging to look at Lily. "In Scotland?" he asked carefully.

"Mhmmm," she answered. "I don't know much about it, but I'm excited to go."

"That's so far," Severus said. "How will you get there?"

"The train," Lily said.

"What sort of classes are you going to take?" he asked. A part of him hoped she meant Hogwarts, but he had to be careful how he asked… He didn't want her to think that he was a weirdo.

"All sorts," she replied.

"Any specifics?"

"Just what you would take in school, Sev… Things like History." She looked at him nervously.

"Like the History of Magic?" he asked quietly.

Lily froze, looking at him warily. "What did you just say?"

"Like History of Magic," Severus said a little more firmly. "Or Charms?"

"Sev… Can you do… Are you a…?" She looked at him nervously.

He nodded. "I'm going to school in Scotland, too," he told her.

"At Hogwarts?" Lily asked, her eyes wide, and her voice hopeful.

"Yes," Severus said. "Honestly, Lily, I'm so relieved you'll be there, too."

"I can't believe you're a wizard," she whispered excitedly. "Sev, this makes me so happy." She reached out to take his hand.

"I never said anything, we're not supposed to you, you know."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall explained it when she came to my house to explain." Lily hummed. "Are your parents magic?"

"Just my mother," Severus answered, looking away. He really didn't want to talk about his parents, but if Lily asked, he'd answer. He couldn't deny her anything.

"Not your father?"

"No," Severus said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "He thinks I'm a freak."

"Well, he's wrong," Lily said firmly. "You're not a freak, you're special… And I'm special." She squeezed his hand. "I hope he's not mean to you about it."

Of course he is, Severus wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut. "He's fine," he said, instead.

"I should be heading home," Lily said, looking at the sky. The sun was starting to set.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Severus said.

"No, Friday," Lily said. She stood, stretching slightly. "We're going to Diagon Alley with the Professor tomorrow."

"Well, have fun." Severus offered her a small smile. He watched as she exited the park before he stood and headed home.

"Did you have a good time?" His mother asked as he entered the house.

"Yes," Severus said quietly. He snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a roll. "Lily is going to Hogwarts, too," he told her. We're staying together, he thought happily.

Eileen smiled. "I'm glad you'll have a friend there, Severus." She patted the top of his head lovingly. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, she is," Severus said, taking a bite of his roll.

The front door opened and then slammed shut. "Eileen, I'm home," Tobias shouted.

Eileen looked at Severus. "Run upstairs, darling, and eat your roll. I'll let you know once he falls asleep."

Severus looked at his mother and nodded. One of these days, he was going to say something to his father… But at eleven years old, he didn't really stand much of a chance. So, instead, he headed to his bedroom to eat his roll and think about the upcoming school year at Hogwarts with Lily.


End file.
